Clockwerk
Clockwerk (クロックヴェルク, Kurokkuveruku), stylized as CLOCKWeЯK, is both a fictional character and one of the main antagonists of the ''Sandiego Cooper'' series. He was a giant Eurasian eagle owl that was the leader of the Fiendish Five and nemesis of the Cooper Clan. He was centuries old, initially consumed by his fueled hatred and jealousy for the Cooper Clan's thieving reputation as master thieves and hated them to such a degree. Determined to outlive the Coopers and eventually wipe them all out, he replaced his mortal body with soulless machinery just to live much longer than any normal being and keep up with them through time. He was eventually first defeated in the Krak-Karov Volcano in Russia by Sly and Carmen, but his body survived the lava and was placed in the Cairo Museum, where it was stolen by the Klaww Gang. Although Clockwerk himself does not actually appear, the parts of his body are the driving force behind the Cooper Gang's actions, taking down the Klaww Gang to retrieve all of them and ultimately destroy them. But the parts all ultimately end up in the hands of the Klaww Gang's leader, Arpeggio, and Clockwerk is rebuilt before Neyla joins herself with the Clockwerk frame to become "Clock-La." However, the new Clock-La was short-lived, and defeated shortly afterward by Carmen, Sly and Carmelita, though his legacy continues to haunt the Sandiego-Cooper Alliance to the present day. "Revenge is the prime ingredient in the fountain of youth. I've kept myself alive for hundreds of years with a steady diet of jealousy and hate, awaiting the day when I would finally eclipse your family's thieving reputation." :—Clockwerk to Sly Cooper. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Ross Douglas (English), Naomi Kusumi (Japanese), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (German), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Poland), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (Canadian French), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish), Not Known (Spain-Spanish) Biography Appearance As Original Owl In his organic form, Clockwerk was covered in light brown feathers. He had bright red eyes and three white talons on each foot. As a Robotic Cyborg Clockwerk was a giant eagle owl made entirely of metal. He has large yellow eyes, three large talons on each foot, and a large brow that was constantly pulled down in anger. When he was attacking, Clockwerk either had plasma shooters on his feet and back, or electric ring shooters on his head and the tips of his elbows. * Hair Color: Not Known (Normal), Not Known (Cyborg) * Skin Color: Not Known (Normal), Not Known (Cyborg) * Eye Color: Red (Normal), Yellow (Cyborg) * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: 5'9" (Bruce Banner), 8'7" (Hulk) * Weight: 145 lbs./66 kg (Bruce Banner), 1150 lbs./521 kg (Hulk) Attributes: Gallery Background Personality "Is it inappropriate to refer to him as a monster? No, not at all. What kind of person stays alive for hundreds of years with the express intention of wiping out a rival's family line?" :—Sly Cooper musing about Clockwerk. Clockwerk was obsessed with proving himself superior to the Cooper Clan. He can be identified as a psychopath, being able to endure thousands of years of waiting before planning to finish off the Cooper name with Sly. He openly mocked the Cooper family whenever he had the chance. He was able to create advanced technology and numerous plans on how to eradicate the elusive Sly Cooper while he invaded his lair in Russia. This gave his boasts some merit but also led to developing a superiority complex, stating that his robotic form was perfect for granting him immortality just to keep up with the Coopers through history. Overall, Clockwerk was an evil, bitter and obsessed character who desired nothing more than the eradication of his nemesis, Sly Cooper and his ancestors, at whatever cost, even his own body. This however, proved to be his downfall. Relationships Friends/Allies Family Neutral Rivals Enemies Powers and Abilities "Perfection has no age..." :—Clockwerk to Sly. Clockwerk's biological body was at some point replaced with robotic parts, and a highly advanced piece of technology called the Hate Chip imbued his new body with the ability to never rust or decay and could even repair it after taking incredible damage. This allowed him to survive beyond his intended life span as a mortal being. Clockwerk's body was equipped with a multitude of weapons, including missiles, laser emitters, launchers that could fire electrified rings, and an energy weapon within the eyes (although this and the missiles might have been an addition made by Arpeggio as they're only used by Clock-La). In addition, Clockwerk was extremely resilient to damage, as simple weapons like Carmelita's shock pistol and jetpack missiles were individually ineffective against him. In addition, Clockwerk's body could survive being heavily damaged and submerged in molten lava; this could be contributed by the Hate Chip and Clockwerk's self-repairing body. He also had spare engines in case his wings were too damaged to allow flight. In the event that all but his head was disabled, it could detach and fly using small jets. In part for his ability to survive with a combination of his hatred and mechanical improvements, Clockwerk was remarkably intelligent. He constructed a lair in the Krakarov Volcano and developed multiple weapons and vehicles for the Fiendish Five to use for their own personal schemes. These included hover vehicles and his death ray, as well as a gas chamber which was used to incapacitate Sly. He was able to think accordingly and execute cunning plans, assaulting and slaughtering Conner Cooper and being able to lure Sly into his gas chamber by manipulating his feelings for Carmelita. He also created a legion of mechanical birds, similar to him, and hordes of lava monsters to do his bidding. Powers Abilities * Defunct Physiology: Clockwerk's biological body was at some point replaced with highly advanced robotic parts imbued with the ability to never rust or decay. ** Regenerative Durability: His advanced robot parts could even repair itself after suffering incredible damage. This allowed him to survive beyond his intended life span as a person. ** Bionic Weapons: Equipped with a multitude of weapons, including missiles, flamethrowers, laser emitters, launchers that could fire electric rings, mechanical eggs that could launch minichoppers, and an energy weapon. ** Enhanced Durability & Endurance: Clockwerk was extremely resilient to damage, as simple weapons like Carmelita's shock pistol and jet pack missiles were individually ineffective against him. In addition, Clockwerk's body could survive being heavily damaged and submerged in molten lava. ** Propulsion: It was given spare engines in the event Clockwerk was unable to use his wings to fly. ** Hatred & Envy Empowerment: Due to his Hate Chip, Clockwerk has kept himself for hundreds of years on a steady diet of jealousy and hate against the Cooper Clan's Thieving reputation. *** Immortality: Due to the Hate Chip fueled by his own hatred and jealousy, Clockwerk was kept alive for hundreds of years. *** Eternal Youth: This also stopped Clockwerk's aging because of the Hate Chip prevents his robotic body from rusting or decaying, this also stems from his comment that perfection has no age. * Genius Intellect: Clockwerk was remarkably intelligent. ** Mechanical Expert: He had constructed his lair on Karak-Karov Volcano and developed multiple weapons and vehicles for the Fiendish Five to use for their own personal schemes including hover vehicles and his death ray, as well as devising a gas chamber which he would later used to incapacitated Sly. *** Expert Inventor: He also created a legion of mechanical birds called Robo-Falcons, similar to him, and hordes of lava slugs to do his bidding. ** Master Strategist: He was able to think accordingly and execute cunning plans, assaulting and slaughtering Sly's father and being able to lure Sly into his gas chamber by manipulating his feelings for Carmelita. Physical Abilities Fighting Style List of Villains with Body Parts Two years later, Clockwerk's body was fully repaired by Arpeggio so that each individual member of the Klaww Gang could use their share of the Clockwerk parts for their own purposes. Each individual part had also served its own purpose in Clockwerk's design as a Cooper hunter. They included a heart that acted as a tireless pump, eyes with powerful entrancing qualities, and talons capable of slicing through steel. All of the parts assembled would create Clockwerk's frame and were the basis for helping him live through time and would later help spark his partial rebirth as Clock-La. With the destruction of the Hate Chip, Clockwerk's body, and therefore Clockwerk himself, was permanently destroyed. For Arpeggio's plan with the Clockwerk pieces, see Arpeggio. * Clockwerk Tail Feathers: Dimitri, the first boss of Sly 2, uses the feathers to make false money. Because of their special alloy, they would never wear out. * Clockwerk Wings: Used by Rajan simply as throne room decorations. He believed the wings could bring him prestige. * Clockwerk Heart: Rajan's second piece, was cut in half to be used as both a powerful accessory to his staff, and to grow spices at an amazing rate. * Clockwerk Eyes: Used by the Contessa to enhance her hypnotism abilities. * Clockwerk Lungs and Stomach: Given to Jean Bison to allow his Iron Horses (trains) to run all day and night. * Clockwerk Talons: Also given to Jean-Bison, they are powerful enough to slice through steel in which the lumberjack used to simply cut down trees. * Clockwerk Brain: Arpeggio's part, he didn't use it for such trivial matters, he had a different view of their use. It was mentioned in "He Who Tames the Iron Horse" by both Arpeggio and Jean-Bison when Jean-Bison asked him if he could buy it off him, but Arpeggio refused as he said he has the lion share. It is only seen in the first game when swiping away at his face in the last level. If you jump on his head and move the camera, you can see the brain hooked up to wires in his skull. * Hate Chip: Power source for all the pieces, which made them pristine through out time. Once destroyed, the rest of the Clockwerk Frame died with it. * Several Other Pieces: They were unseen but were revealed that Jean Bison had them as Arpeggio said that he had the lion share of the parts. Feats Strength level Speed Durability Skill Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Early Life While his exact origin is completely unknown, it is certain that Clockwerk has lived for thousands of years, having replaced his real body with machinery, which was fueled by his own hatred of the Cooper Clan. For almost all of his life, Clockwerk hunted the Coopers, who were always one step ahead of him. Very few Coopers knew about Clockwerk; other than Sly and his father Conner, Henriette Cooper is the only Cooper known to have interacted with him. Around Sly's birth, Clockwerk founded the Fiendish Five and led them in an attack on the currently living Coopers. Responsible for the murder of Conner and his wife and the theft of the Thievius Raccoonus, which contained all the family's thieving secrets, Clockwerk and the rest of the Fiendish Five returned to their own personal endeavors with the pages of the Coopers' legacy. Synopsis ''Sandiego Cooper'' Reunion "Enough, Sly Cooper! It ends here. I'll finish you like I finished your father. Then the Cooper line will be erased and the only master thief will be Clockwerk!" :—Sly Cooper musing about Clockwerk. Home Sick Hulk The Incredible Spider-Hulk Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Early Versions Anime and Manga Differences Gallery Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs Other Appearances Other Media Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances Enemy Appearances Support Appearances Non-Playable Appearances See also Etymology External links * Clockwerk Marvel Database Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Characters